Two Blue Eyes
by LapisLazuli'sWings
Summary: 'Spoilers' This story is set after the last guardian, the twins are 12 years old. Artemis remembers nearly everything. The underworld, Foaly, Holly, everything. Except, he doesn't remember any of the good friendship with Captain Holly Short. He doesn't remember that they were more than friends. What if the future rested on him and his memory?


This is a fanfic I wrote about two years ago so its probably not that good but please review anyways! (Be kind!) Sadly I do not own Artemis fowl, any of the characters, places, or anything like that because Eoin got there first. He did a good job of it and I probably wouldn't have been able to do that so I'm kinda glad he got there first actually. ENJOY!

Chapter one

*The Fowl Estate *

Artemis' POV

"What does _this _button do Arty?" I am attempting to teach my brothers how to fly a plane, but with Beckett being there, it's failing. Miserably. He's pointing to the 'emergency stop' button, that's not good. "Don't touch it! Beckett, step away from the button!" So of course, he touches it. The plane stops mid-air. Me and Myles try to find somewhere _safe _to land, while Beckett just keeps apologising. I wish he'd just shut up and let us concentrate! The plane crashes, taking out half of the allotments. We emerge from the plane dishevelled but un-harmed. Mother comes out of the Manor and rushes towards us, a look of worry on her face. She sweeps us up into a gigantic bear hug once she knows we're OK.

Myles' POV

Mother hugs us once she knows we're alive, and then she goes back into the Manor. We're alive. That's all she cares about. Father puts a hand on our shoulders then leads Artemis into the house asking him what happened.

I have a face like stone and I know it. I turn to Beckett. If looks could kill he'd be dead 3 times over. "If it wasn't for you none of this would have happened. If you hadn't been on that plane, if you hadn't been pressing buttons, we wouldn't have crashed _another _plane. You're not coming with us next time. You always drag me down. With everything. I've had enough. OK?" I watch him nod his head then I run up to my bedroom. How could I have been so harsh? I lock my door and collapse on my bed in tears, clutching Professor Primate close. "What have I done this time Prof, what have I done?"

Beckett's POV

Myles just yelled in my face. Really loud. Louder than ever before. Sometimes I wish that we weren't related. It was fine when we were younger, but now, I'm starting to hate my twin brother. I'm glad that Artemis taught us swear words in the fairie tongue, I can swear at Myles without Mother and Father finding out what I said. I make my way back to the manor, then try to find Artemis.

When I finally find him he's on the fairie-cally-thingy, (he says it's not called a phone. It's just a phone.) talking to Foaly. They are discussing some technical thing like they often do. He makes a hand signal at me, saying that he will be 1 minute. He puts the phone down, comes over to me and asks what I want. I try and explain everything about Myles without sounding too mean. I don't think it worked.

*Haven. Lower Elements Police HQ*

Holly's POV

Foaly hangs up the phone on Artemis. "Holly?" he says, "can I ask what's wrong?"

I turn around to face him, "don't want to talk about it." He looks me in the eye. He's been softer and more like he is now since he met Caballine, I like it: most of the time. "It's Artemis? Isn't It?" I look away, he got me, its Arty. "That's _not _Arty!" I wail, "The clone might _technically _be Arty, might hold his spirit, but that's not Arty. He might have remembered _nearly _everything, but he hardly knows anything about ME. He doesn't know about any of the personal little things between us. And he has TWO BLUE EYES!" I don't normally get emotional but he hasn't phoned me in 7 months, 2 weeks, 4days and 6.5 hours. Not that I've been counting. He calls Foaly EVERYDAY! I'm crying on Foaly, he understands my pain. Loosing a friend when you know that there still there really. He lost me in limbo for 3 years but he knew I was there, and alive. He had Caballine to help him through it. Who do I have? Artemis? It's him I'm loosing. Foaly? I don't think so. What's happened to the amazing Captain Holly Short, first female LEPrecon officer? She fell for a mudboy and turned soft, that's what.


End file.
